


Hypnotic

by abswrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: Sometimes, the club is the best place to find a lover.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> this is filthy. i have no excuse. enjoy!

“He’s staring at you again.”

You strain to hear Sasha’s words over the pounding music. “Who?” you reply, raising your voice so as to be heard.

As she shoves another mozzarella stick into her open mouth, she jerks her head to the side, gesturing towards the corner of the club. You follow her gaze, squinting your eyes to adjust for the darkness of the room. 

Past the bodies thrashing and grinding on the dance floor, you can make out a man leaning casually against the wall. True to Sasha’s words, he _is_ staring at you, and he doesn’t look ashamed to have been caught. Instead, when your eyes fall on him, he straightens up, flashing you a smirk. 

“He’s been watching you for a while now,” Sasha tells you, drawing your attention back to her.

“Do you know him?”

She nods, leaning in closer. “You remember my friend Jean? The one who was in our Physics class last quarter? That’s his roommate, Eren.”

“Huh,” you say, turning back to him. Even from across the room, you can tell that there’s nothing innocent about the way he’s looking at you. 

At that moment, Connie comes back from the bar, plunking several shots on the table in front of you. “Bottoms up!” he announces. 

Sasha squeals, eagerly grabbing a shot. “Well, since another year of hell is over,” she says, “hopefully this one'll be better. To new beginnings!”

As Connie cheers in agreement, you clink your shot glass against theirs, throwing it back and wincing as it burns down your throat.

The buzz from the shot courses through your veins pleasurably and the siren call of the dance floor proves too much for you to resist. “I’m gonna go dance!” you say, but Connie and Sasha don’t hear you, far too busy with making out.

You sneak another look at Eren, and his smirk widens like he knows what you’re thinking. 

If he’s gonna stare, you decide, might as well give him a show.

You make your way to the center of the dance floor, swaying your hips seductively with every step. Letting the music flow through you, you run your hands up your body, over your sides, and through your hair. Tilting your head back, you flash him a look through lowered lashes – it’s clearly an invitation, and one he’s quick to take.

He crosses the room in a few strides, shoving people out of the way without care. Large hands find their way to your hips, and you’re pulled back against a broad chest. The rich scent of his cologne fills your nose, making your head spin. 

“If you wanted my attention,” he whispers in your ear, “all you had to do was ask.”

“Mm, but where’s the fun in that?” you purr back. You wind your hand in his soft hair, pulling it free from the loose bun he had it tied in. He doesn’t seem to mind, taking the opportunity to mouth at your neck. 

The beat of the music gets faster and you adjust accordingly, grinding your ass back on him. Heat radiates off you both in thick waves, and you feel yourself getting antsy with need. It doesn’t help that you can feel how hard he is through his pants.

He seems to know exactly what you’re thinking, and his hand slowly slides up your thigh, left exposed due to your short skirt. His other hand finds purchase under your shirt, making its way up to your bra.

Trapped in Eren’s embrace, you quickly find yourself overwhelmed with feelings. His touch seems to burn wherever it runs over your skin, and his teeth scraping against the smooth column of your throat are getting very hard to ignore. 

You turn in his arms, your hands coming up to rest on his chest. “Wanna get out of here?” you say breathlessly.

He pins you with his hungry green gaze. “Bathroom,” he growls out, grabbing your hand and tugging you behind him. You ignore the knowing look Sasha flashes you as you stumble across the dance floor. 

As soon as you lock the bathroom door, Eren’s on you. His lips crash against yours hungrily, tongue sweeping against yours. His hands slide up your shirt, almost ripping it off in his desperation. Flipping up the cups of your bra, he shamelessly feels you up, and you moan into his mouth as his thumbs flick over your hard nipples. Not to be outdone, you wrench his shirt up off of him, free to do a little exploring of your own. You can feel his muscles tense beneath your wandering hands.

The shot you had earlier lends you courage, and you reach down, fingers loosening his belt. Before you can tug his pants down, he grabs your hands to stop you.

“Cute,” he chuckles. You shriek as his hands find purchase under your thighs. He effortlessly hoists you up in the air, placing you on the bathroom sink. “But not just yet. First, let me show you what I’ve wanted to do ever since I saw you in that skirt.”

He falls to his knees in front of you, gently pushing your thighs apart, and your eyes widen at his intention. His tongue had felt good on your neck earlier, and you had no doubt it’d feel better between your legs.

Your skirt’s bunched up around your waist, leaving the lacy thong you’d worn tonight on display. He glances up at you, question in his eyes, and you nod, trying not to seem as eager as you feel. Gently, he loops his fingers through your panties and pulls them off. You don’t miss the way he slips them into his back pocket.

He leans forward, so close that you can feel his hot breath against your cunt “You’re _soaking_ ,” he says, almost reverently. “All for me?”

“Who else?” you reply cheekily. 

He smirks challengingly at your words, and wraps his hands around your thighs, yanking you so far forward that your ass rests on the edge of the sink. It’s hard to resist the urge to squirm in anticipation. You feel so exposed, so on display for him. You try to bring your legs together, but his grip is too tight.

Finally deciding to take pity on you, he licks a hot stripe up your folds. “Tastes so fucking good,” you hear him mutter, almost to himself, and that’s the last thing you register before he buries himself between your legs.

The tip of his tongue circles your clit slowly, and you cover your mouth with your hand, smothering your moans. The last thing you want is for the other people at the club to hear you through the door. 

Clearly, Eren has other ideas. “None of that,” he mumbles, reaching up to pull your hand away easily, “I want to hear you.”

He builds you up slowly, teasingly -- he seems to feed off of your reactions, slowing down every time he feels you clench. It’s like he’s made it his mission to drive you as crazy as possible. He presses wet kisses to your cunt, lapping at your sensitive skin. You throw your head back at the feeling, moans reverberating through the bathroom.

His tongue slides around your clit, avoiding the one place you need him most. You try to wrap your legs around his head, to bring him closer, but his grip on your legs is unrelenting. 

“Please,” you gasp out, eyes meeting his half-lidded ones. Desire shines in them clear as day. “More, I—I need more.”

He doesn’t respond, but you can feel the vibrations against your cunt as he chuckles. Your desperation seems to encourage him as his ministrations speed up, tongue slurping up your slick enthusiastically. As your legs shudder in his grip, a flow of whines falls from your lips. Your hands come to grab the edge of the sink, knuckles clenching in an attempt to keep yourself upright. 

Eren’s mouth attaches to your clit, sucking the sensitive nub with almost vacuum-like pressure. Your voice gets louder, chanting out his name again and again as you reach your peak. He leans back, face glossy with a mixture of your juices and his saliva as he watches you clench around nothing, pleasure tumbling through you in waves. 

You barely get a chance to catch your breath after your orgasm before he’s on you again. “Wait, but I already—" your words trail off into a moan, feeling his tongue sweep over you.

“Again,” he growls out against your clit. “I wanna see you do that again.”

This time, there’s no teasing. The first orgasm was him figuring out exactly what spots make you see stars. Now that he knows, there’s nothing holding him back from bringing you to another toe-curling orgasm. 

His mouth travels across your overstimulated skin, traveling down to your entrance. Your thighs strain as he spreads them as far as he can, fucking his tongue deep into you. The feeling of the wet muscle against your walls, combined with his nose brushing against clit proves to be your undoing.

After you cum again, practically screaming out his name, he finally releases his iron grip on your thighs. You slump back on the sink and lean against the mirror, blood rushing to your head.

Swiping the back of his hand against his mouth, Eren grins wolfishly at you. “You alright, there?” 

Slowly, you unclench your fingers, flexing them in an attempt to get some feeling to return. “Yeah,” you say breathlessly. “Give me a second, and I can return the favor.” 

Eren shakes his head. “Next time,” he says, his tone laced with promise. “I need to be inside you.”

Well, if that’s what he wants, who are you to say no? “Fine by me,” you giggle. “You might have to help me down, though.”

“I can do that.” His hands come up to steady you as you push yourself off the sink, shaky legs struggling to support yourself. As he fishes a small foil packet out of his pocket, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, you catch a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror – you look utterly wrecked, carefully-applied lipstick smeared and cheeks flushed.

Clearly, he likes what he sees, though. His cock is so hard you can practically see it throb as he rolls the condom over it. 

“You ready?” he asks, meeting your eyes in the mirror. “I’m not about to go easy on you.”

You bend over the sink, shaking your ass enticingly at him. “Who said I wanted you to?”

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” Eren murmurs, hands coming around to grab your hips. “Just remember, you asked for it.”

You’re slick from your earlier orgasms and painfully needy, the insides of your thighs drenched. You squeal as he runs himself through your folds, the head of his cock nudging against your still-sensitive clit. 

Eren slowly pushes into the tight ring of your cunt, your walls stretching to accommodate him. “Fuck,” he hisses, surging in in one thrust. You cry out as he fills you completely. “You’re so _fucking_ tight.”

He hasn’t even started moving yet and you’re already on the verge of another orgasm. 

Eren pulls out slowly until just the tip remains inside you. Meeting your gaze, he smirks, before slamming back in. Pleasure surges through your veins as he thrusts into you over and over.

The edge of the sink digs into your waist with every thrust, but you hardly care. The feeling of his cock dragging along your walls makes your head spin, your hips pushing back against his in search of more. 

“You feel so fucking good, you know that?” He wraps a hand around your throat, squeezing just hard enough to make you gasp out. “God, it’s like you were made for me.”

You reach back, grabbing his hair and pulling him forward to meet his mouth in a sloppy kiss. His tongue tangles with yours as he swallows up your moans.

Eren’s hand slides down your body, his thumb finding your clit, and you pull away from his mouth to moan out his name. 

“That’s it, baby.” His animalistic grunts fill your ears. “You gonna come for me, huh? Wanna come all over my cock?”

“Yes, yes!” You yelp as he presses down on your overstimulated nub, instinctively trying to jerk away. His weight bears down on you from behind, keeping you pinned in place. 

His thrusts speed up, the hand around your throat tightening its grip, and that’s all it takes for you to cum. You clench hard on his cock, walls fluttering rhythmically as you pant out his name, head falling back on his shoulder. 

Eren’s rhythm grows sloppy as he nears his own peak, and he bites down on your neck hard, making you gasp out. A violent shudder runs through him, and you can feel his heart pound against your back as he continues his shallow thrusts, coming down from his orgasm.

You struggle to catch your breath, letting out a giggle as you turn to meet his gaze. “Well, that was fun.”

He slowly pulls out, keeping his arms around you to ensure you stay upright. “That’s one way to say it,” he says, flashing you a grin. 

As he turns, searching for his discarded clothing, you can feel the embarrassment begin to rise up in you. The awkward goodbyes of hookups are always your least favorite part.

“So,” you say, drawing his attention back to you, “I think I’ll get going.”

He tilts his head, studying you. “You could do that,” he says, “or you could come back to my place for round two.”

As if you’d say no.

“Lead the way,” you say, taking his proffered hand.


End file.
